My Biggest Fear
by akane miyuki
Summary: 3 ketakutan Kuroko Tetsuya tentang Akashi Seijurou. / Ficlet / AkaKuro / ENJOY! Habis balik dari hiatus-


**My Biggest Fear**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**My Biggest Fear © Miyucchi**

**Warnings:**

**AkaKuro, ficlet, AU, PoV.**

**ENJOY!**

Aku memiliki beberapa hal yang aku takutkan di dunia ini. Walaupun kata mereka aku ini selalu tenang dan tidak pernah memiliki rasa takut sama sekali.

Namun semua itu tidak benar. Aku memiliki rasa takut, tentu saja. Dan itu sudah menghantui pikiranku sejak aku bertemu dengan seorang Akashi Seijurou. Orang yang selalu mendampingiku dari dulu hingga saat ini.

Akashi-kun adalah orang yang agak sadis, dia pernah melukai Kagami-kun, teman SMA ku pada saat aku sedang berkumpul bersama dengan anggota anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya tentu saja, karena kalau aku mencegahnya, aku akan dijauhi olehnya.

Dan itulah ketakutanku yang pertama.

Akashi-kun juga baik padaku, yang anehnya semua perlakuannya padaku selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, sungguh mengkhianati ekspresi datarku pada saat itu juga. Dia juga sering mentraktirku _Vanilla Milkshake_, walau dia tidak suka café murahan di pinggir jalan. Menurutku itu aneh, dia tidak pernah pergi bersamaku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tempat favoritku dan minuman kesukaanku?

Aku yakin pasti diantara Aomine-kun atau Kagami-kun (yang setelah kejuaraan Winter Cup, Akashi-kun jadi dekat dengan Kagami-kun dan tidak bermusuhan lagi) yang memberitahu Akashi-kun, tapi yasudahlah, toh aku menikmatinya sampai saat ini.

Akashi-kun memimpin perusahaan _Akashi Company_ yang membuatku agak takut untuk dekat dekat dengannya karena dia adalah orang penting. Namun Akashi-kun yang selalu menarikku masuk kedalam gedung mewah itu, bahkan sampai memperkenalkanku kepada ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Tapi aku takut.

Kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak menerimaku sebagai kekasih Akashi-kun.

Itu ketakutan keduaku.

Akashi-kun orang yang cukup pendiam, tapi dibandingkan denganku, dia masih lebih banyak bicara. Tidak seperti Kise-kun yang cerewet sekali.

Akashi-kun bukan seorang yang penakut, dia lebih suka menantang bahaya. Saat itu pernah ada kejadian dimana Akashi-kun dan aku diserang oleh perampok disebuah gang, saat itu aku sedang bersama Akashi-kun, kami melewati jalan pintas untuk menuju ke rumahku sepulang sekolah.

Namun para perampok menghadang kami dan Akashi-kun mencoba melindungiku dengan melawan balik sekuat yang dia bisa, Akashi-kun fisiknya mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi dia sudah mengikuti beberapa pelatihan atau kursus bela diri seperti Judo, Karate dan Kyudo. Walau aku yakin kalau Kyudo itu hanya klub memanah biasa.

Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau perampok itu kabur demi menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri dari Akashi-kun, tapi aku yakin akan satu hal. Aku takut.

Akashi-kun penuh dengan luka bekas hantaman dan lebam lebam di lengannya, itu membuatku khawatir dan takut.

Dan itulah ketakutan ketiga dan terbesarku, aku takut kehilangan sosoknya.

Aku takut kehilangan Akashi-kun dari sisiku.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara baritone itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku menatap kearah sumber suara. "Akashi-kun." Aku memanggil namanya dengan pelan, membuat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, panggil saja aku Seijurou. Akashi itu nama keluargaku, kita sudah berapa lama pacaran memangnya sampai kau lupa? Hm?" dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Akashi-kun yang berada di sampingku mengacak acak rambutku.

"Aku hanya berfikir," aku kembali bersuara, membuat Akashi-kun menoleh kearahku.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu.." kurasakan usapan tangan Akashi—ah, Seijurou-kun semakin berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti, aku langsung menatap Seijurou-kun.

"Tetsuya, kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku, kau tahu itu." Seijurou-kun menatapku dengan serius dan memasang mimik wajah tak senang.

"Mulai dari hari ini percayalah kalau kau akan selalu bersamaku, takkan pernah kau kehilanganku." Kurasakan lagi belaian jemari Seijurou-kun melewati helai helai rambutku, membuatku merasa nyaman sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu.. Seijurou-kun." Kulihat Seijurou-kun tersenyum puas.

"Bagus." Dan kecupan singkat mendarat di dahiku. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sembari berbisik disebelah kiri telingaku.

Aku menunduk sebelum membalas ucapannya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

**OWARI**

**A/N: HEYY KALIAN SEMUAA~~ KINI GUE BALIK LAGI SETELAH HIATUS PANJANG~~**

**KANGEN GA? ADA YANG KANGEN GAA? /maksa**

**CIE YANG UDAH GA HIATUS LAGI CIEEEE- /toel diri sendiri/**

**BAHASA GUE MULAI HARI INI BERBAH TOTAL OKAY. GUE UDAH GAK ALIM LAGI LOH~~ DAN GUE BAKAL SERING NGEPOST YANG RATED M MUAHAHAHA~~ /ga**

**Yah walau kadang kadang bakal ngepost yang fluffy fluffy gitu deh :9 **

**OKE BHAY~ MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA~**

**ADA TYPO GAK NIH ADUH 3 MALU GUE.**

**BTW OTP GUE YANG PALING AWET TUH YANG INI 3 HSHSHSHS**

**DEMEN BANGET SAMA AKAKURO YANG SETUJU ANGKAT KEPALA! /apasih**

**DANNN GUE DEMEN BANGET SAMA AKAKURO YANG FLUFFY FLUFFY DAN GITU GITU~~**

**BUAHAHAHAHA~~**

**OH SATU LAGI NIH.**

**GUE KANGEN KALIAANNN~~**

**APALAGHI REVIEW DARI KALIAN~~ /heh**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
